


Fireworks

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [450]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Gen, childhood antics, the twins are menaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: The children build a rather impressive fort.





	Fireworks

Bill is relatively sure the twins have snuck fireworks into the mess. Charlie is trying to hang in blankets to create separate rooms, Percy has their mother’s measuring tape out and is measuring off dimensions, trying to dictate them to Ron, who isn’t listening at all, far more interested in watching Fred and George.

“Ginny?” Bill asks. “Where’s Ginny?”

“Over here!” The little voice pops up, red curls immediately after, half-buried under a pile of pillows. “Here, Bill!”

Bill swallows. “Good,” he says. “That’s good, Gin, just…try not to fall under the pillows.”

Fred turns to look, then freezes. “Hey, Ginny,” he says, nudging George.

George looks. “Hold very still, Gin,” he warns.

“What is it?” Bill asks, already ready to panic, whereas Ginny has gone still as a statue.

“Absolutely nothing to worry about,” George assures him.

“Absolutely nothing at all,” Fred agrees.

“Just–”

“A slight, small, little, tiny, trap,” George concludes.

“For burglars,” Fred explains.

Bill counts to five.

“We don’t have burglars,” Charlie says, poking his head out from behind the blanket he’s gotten to hand. “We’re the only ones home.”

“See if we help you when someone breaks in then.”

Percy huffs. “What exactly is in here with us?”

“Nothing bad,” Fred says.

“A small explosion.”

“Ginny,” Bill says. “Ginny, come here right now.”

“Don’t move, Gin,” George warns.

“Pressure-sensitive, it is. You get off that pillow, it’ll explode.”

Bill’s pretty sure he goes even paler. Mum is going to kill him, he’s not even going to get to be a prefect, dead before he even starts, and Mum had been so proud…

“Ginny, when I say so, leave the fort, alright?” Charlie says. “When I say so, everyone leaves. Not by the door. Just tear it down and leave.”

Everyone nods, ready to bail out of an afternoon’s long project. “Go!” Charlie shouts, and they all dive out. Bill looks frantically for Ginny and Ron, the two babies of the group, but they’re well out of the way. Bill assumes they’re well used to Fred and George and waiting for the explosion.

It comes, fireworks whizzing around the living room, and Bill winces, but, well, anything’s better than a dead sibling.

He takes a deep, shaky breath as the fireworks die out. “Quidditch, anyone?” He asks, and the seven Weasley children troop outside, destroyed living room and pile of blankets and pillows left behind them.


End file.
